


Temp for Hire

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine talks Peter into hiring a temp to help her with the overload of office work. But it turns out to not be such a good idea.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Kudos: 7





	Temp for Hire

After years of complaining, Janine finally got Peter to agree to hire a temp to help her with office work during their busiest months. He even allowed Janine to conduct the interviews so he’d be sure to hire someone truly useful. 

So, this was Ashley’s first day on the job. She was working part-time since she was also still taking classes to finish up her business degree. Janine had checked Ashley’s references; she was strongly recommended for the job.

Janine met her as she approached the desk. “Good morning, Ashley!” She gave her a warm smile. 

“Good morning, Ms. Melnitz!”

“Please, call me Janine. We’re all pretty informal around here. Except for Dr. Venkman; he does sign the paychecks after all!”

They both giggled before starting the training. Janine thought Ashley was catching on fairly quickly; learning how to triage the calls was tricky. Even Janine had problems at first. 

“But you’ll catch on after a bit. Don’t worry,” Janine reassured the young woman.

It wasn’t long before the guys made their appearance to meet the temp. Janine introduced each Buster: Peter, Winston, Ray and lastly, Egon. Ashley was obviously quite excited to meet them, but Janine quickly noticed Ashley’s reaction to Egon. 

As soon as Egon took her hand in his to give a firm handshake, Ashley giggled and blushed slightly. The guys made their exits to do the usual morning chores as the ladies resumed their training. 

“Are you ok, Ashley?”

“Oh yeah! Just very exciting to meet them!” she gushed. “I mean, I’ve seen them on tv, but to actually MEET THEM!” 

Janine forced a smile. “I thought I noticed a little more giddiness with Dr. Spengler?”

“Oh goodness, no! Just a bit intimidating is all. I’ve read that he has three PhDs!”

“He has four actually,” Janine corrected her. “Yes, he’s a genius. But he’s very approachable after you get to know him.”

“Hmmm, good to know,” Ashley muttered. 

Janine arched an eyebrow at that statement but shook it off. She pulled out the chart she had made years ago to train Ashley on handling the calls. She had made the flow chart with Egon’s help to learn how to decide which calls were true emergencies. 

***********************  
It had been almost a month since Peter hired Ashley, a temp to help Janine with the office work during this busy time. Janine was becoming increasingly agitated. Ashley was doing a fine job; she was a fast learner. What bothered her was how fast she was becoming attached to Egon. After years of flirting, Janine had not been successful in wooing the handsome physicist. However, Egon seemed to be more attentive to Ashley. She kept telling herself that he just didn’t see her actions as flirting. It was known by everyone there that he’s not as knowledgeable about emotions. 

It didn’t help that Ashley was younger than Janine. She was also taller, thinner, and in Janine’s opinion, prettier. Finally, Janine had sat back and watched Ashley’s flirtations long enough. “Egon is mine, not her’s!” she thought to herself. “I’ve gotta put a stop to this!”

Ashley was still a part-time student. Today was Wednesday which meant she wouldn’t be in until after lunch. So Janine thought the time for her to make her move was now.

“We need to go out,” Janine demanded as she walked into the lab.

Egon’s face blanched. “Pardon me?”

Janine narrowed her eyes. “Consider it a business meeting…”

“Then all of us should go out,” Egon countered. 

“Think of it as a business meeting between the two of us...where alcohol is allowed,” Janine said sternly, crossing her arms.

Egon’s eyes narrowed as well, trying to determine Janine’s motive. 

“I need to discuss something business related with you, but in a public place,” Janine cryptically insisted.

“I don’t understand, Janine,” Egon bluntly said, becoming increasingly impatient. “Are you suggesting you and I go out on a date? Or is this truly a business meeting of sorts?”

Janine sighed. “Yeah.”

Egon huffed. “Janine….,”

“A business meeting. Alright?! But I need access to liquor!” Janine responded.

“Why?” Egon asked.

“Because...I can’t ask you about this when I’m sober!” Janine angrily responded. 

Egon smirked, realizing he had the opportunity to get a lot more information out of Janine if she were uninhibited. “Fine. Where and when?”

Janine blinked repeatedly. She wasn’t expecting him to agree so quickly. “Tonight...6:30….Mariachi’s.”

“I’ll meet you at your desk and we can take a cab,” Egon suggested. 

“Ok,” Janine agreed. 

**********************  
Egon and Janine had been seated; she was already on her second pina colada. 

“Shouldn’t you slow down on those?” Egon asked. “And begin this ‘meeting’ of yours that you so urgently demanded.”

Janine glared at him as she sat down her empty glass, motioning to the waiter for some tequila shots. “I’m having second thoughts about the temp.”

Egon frowned. “Is she not doing her job?”

“No! She’s doing a great job!” Janine responded. “She’s learning very quickly, does a great job with the filing…”

“Then what’s the problem?”

The waiter had brought Janine three tequila shots. 

“She’s got more on her mind than work!” Janine said, throwing back the third shot . 

Egon grinned, seeing where this was headed. But, he wanted honest information from Janine, and the more she drank, the more honest he was going to get. 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean?” He asked innocently. 

Janine squinted as she forced her eyes to focus. “That girl has her eyes on you, and if she has her way, she’s gonna get you!” Janine started to sway slightly in her seat.”She laughs at everything you say, she bats her eyes at you, she follows you around like a puppy on a leash.”

“Isn’t that the same things you’ve been doing these five years you’ve worked for us?” Egon asked.

“It’s not the same,” Janine insisted. “Some things you say really are funny. And I flirt with you! That’s how I know what she’s up to! And…..I DON’T LIKE IT!”

Egon decided Janine had had enough. He asked the waiter for a box since she had barely touched her food. “Come on. I think we need to adjourn this meeting.”

He helped her from her chair and put his arm around her waist to support her as they walked out to catch a cab. Egon gave the cab driver Janine’s address. 

Once they arrived and Egon had gotten Janine inside her apartment, he helped her to the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and slipped off her heels. He then pulled back the covers and helped her lie down. 

As he gently removed her glasses, Janine looked at Egon, becoming overly emotional. 

“I guess it’s to be expected. You’re a very handsome and interesting man. If you really were ever interested in me, you would’ve done something by now. Go ahead...if you two want to be together, go ahead.”

Egon leaned over and wiped away her tears. “You really shouldn’t drink so much,” he said gently. “And I can’t begin a romantic relationship with Ashley.”

“Why not?”

“For two reasons: Number One, I’m not attracted to her; Number Two, I am attracted to you,” Egon then leaned in closer and kissed Janine on the lips. 

Janine smiled, then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. The next morning, she woke and realized she was still in her work clothes from the previous day. She turned over to find Egon lying beside her, on top of the covers, still fully clothed. 

He stirred when he heard her gasp. “You’re awake? Good morning.” He readjusted his glasses as he had fallen asleep with them on.

Janine blushed. “Um….did we….?”

Egon chuckled lightly. “No, but I didn’t feel comfortable leaving you alone in the condition you were in.”

Janine rubbed her head. “Oh no. I rambled, didn’t I?”

“Do you remember anything from our ‘meeting’?” Egon curiously asked.

“Yeah, that’s the embarrassing part,” Janine mumbled. 

“Oh? I found it all very enlightening,” Egon said with a huge, mischievous grin. 

“I’m sure you did,” she smirked. She got up and went to the bathroom in search of some aspirin. She took two Tylenol and returned to the bedroom. She squinted at the clock. “It’s Thursday, right?”

“Yes,” Egon replied as he was putting on his shoes. “You can stay home today if you’d like? If I remember correctly, our schedule is light. Ashley can handle things.”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Janine said, silently praying that she wouldn’t gag in front of Egon. 

He walked around to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Do you remember what I told you? That I’m not interested in Ashley?”

Janine smiled. “I …. I thought that was … a dream?”

Egon returned a warm smile, his eyes shining. “No, it wasn’t a dream. Now, if you need to stay home, you can. I’ll explain to Peter that you’re not feeling well.”

“And how are you gonna explain you stayed here last night?” Janine asked, almost panicked. 

“Peter had a date last night, so I doubt he even noticed I wasn’t there. As for Ray and Winston, they’ll understand.” 

Janine visibly relaxed and admitted she wasn’t feeling that good. Egon gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and promised that he’d check in on her later. 

********************  
As Egon arrived at the firehouse, he saw Winston downstairs shining up Ecto-1. Ashley was just arriving and getting the computer started up. 

“Hey man, where ya been?” Winston asked. 

“Janine and I went out last night,” Egon replied casually. “She has a bit too much to drink so I made sure she got home ok. She’ll be at home today I’m afraid.”

“Riiight,” Winston said, grinning.

Egon just smiled. “Seriously, Winston. We discussed some things last night over dinner.”

“That’s great! So, things between you two finally clicked?” Winston asked. 

“Yes. As a matter of fact, after we have finished our calls that are scheduled, I’d like to go back to her apartment to make sure she’s ok.”

“You bet man! No problem!” Winston gave him a wink. 

“By the way, did Peter say anything about my absence?”

Winston laughed. “Are you kidding? That guy rolled in somewhere around 2 am! He’s still asleep!”

“Good. I’ll fill him in about Janine and I later. I’ll speak with Ray, also.”

Winston nodded and resumed his work on Ecto. 

Egon smiled at Ashley as he approached the desk. “Janine will be out today. Are you comfortable with holding things down on your own?”

“Yes. I …. overheard about Janine. I hope she’s gonna be ok?” Ashley said, her voice saddened. 

“Oh yes, she’ll be fine.”

“I …. didn’t realize …. the two of you …..,”

Egon then realized what Janine had said about Ashley was true. The look on her face was definitely the same look he has seen on Peter’s face after he’d returned from a bad date. 

“Things between Janine and I have been building for a while. We went out to dinner last night and discussed it.”

Ashley gave him a weak smile. “That’s great! I’m happy for you!” She then started her work. 

The day passed and Egon was anxious to see Janine. Ray and Peter had been brought up to speed about the couple. 

“Hey Spengs. Why don’t you go on and check on Big J? We’ve only got one more appointment for today, and it sounds simple enough,” Peter said.

“Yeah! We’ll call you if we need ya!” Ray added. 

“Thanks. I will,” Egon replied. 

****************   
It was Friday. Egon had checked on Janine the day before and spent the rest of the day with her. He returned to the firehouse that night. Peter had teased him about not staying the night with her, but Egon insisted it was too soon. 

“Always the gentleman,” was Peter’s response. 

“Indeed,” Egon had said. He had been taught by his mother to respect women. He would court Janine properly before engaging in other activities. “Or at least until the third date,” he thought to himself. 

Janine came in Friday. She was ready to get started, very happy to see how well Ashley had held things together. She could sense something was different about Ashley now. She spent more time doing her work and less time following Egon around. Janine couldn’t help but smile, inwardly pleased that she had won.

Two more months and Ashley’s services were no longer needed. Janine typed up a very nice letter for Ashley’s professor and the temp service. And Peter had promised to give her a wonderful recommendation if she needed a job reference. 

Everyone was happy and excited that Egon and Janine had finally gotten together. He had started spending the weekends at Janine’s as long as their schedule was clear. 

“Think you’re gonna want another temp next year, Janine?” Peter teased.

She gave him a sly grin. “Possibly. Depends.”

“On what?” 

“It will depend on whether or not Janine and I will be in town,” Egon replied, sporting a sly grin of his own.

Peter, Winston and Ray all looked confused. 

“You two aren’t already engaged, are you?!” Ray asked.

“No, but we’re planning a summer vacation together!” Janine squealed. 

“And we’ll see what happens,” Egon said, winking at the guys.

“Man, I’m glad they’re happy together!” Winston said after the couple had left the room.

“Yeahhh, they belong together,” Ray said smiling. 

Peter smiled, shaking his head. “Maybe we should go ahead and rent tuxedos!”


End file.
